


Envy

by Unbanned_Rescue_Cat



Category: HuGっと！プリキュア | Hug tto! Precure, Love Live! School Idol Project, やがて君になる | Yagate Kimi ni Naru | Bloom Into You (Manga), プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unbanned_Rescue_Cat/pseuds/Unbanned_Rescue_Cat
Summary: The girls observing the other couples and being jealous of their advantages, but at the same time oblivious of what they have.





	Envy

Emiru watched solemnly. Ruru was having a good time, eating the hot dog she ordered. It made Emiru smile at Ruru's wide eye glee. Yet, the brunette found herself looking over to the other table in the family restaurant.

Emiru's attention was on two high school students. They looked like they were in their last year of school. One of them was a tall Russian blonde, and the other was a buxom girl with a Kansai accent. They were sharing a parfait and whispering quietly to each other. Sometimes they would giggle, and their hands would find each others. 

'That's so nice...' Emiru thought to herself. If she was as old as they were, would it be easier to date Ruru? No one would question their relationship, would they? Emiru sighed quietly, using both hands to drink her chocolate milkshake.

'If I'm older, I guess I can kiss Ruru more.' Emiru continued with her musings. 'We can go out later too. Have late dinners.' Emiru smiled, liking her fantasy world. 

Emiru paused and looked at Ruru. Ruru noticed the brunette's stare and stopped eating, ketchup dripping down her jaw. 'This is fine, too.' Emiru giggled, picking up a tissue to wipe Ruru's chin clean.

xxx

Eli was just complaining how much her shoulders hurt, sorting paperwork all day. Nozomi offered she would massage her shoulders, but the blonde laughed. She said Nozomi might take advantage of her.

'You bet I would.' Nozomi thought to herself with a kind smile. Eli was beauty incarnate in her eyes. Any chance she would get, just to be close to her, Nozomi would take advantage of. It was such a shame that after all these years, Nozomi has kept quiet about her feelings. It was only recently that Eli has opened up. Even her heart.

Nozomi sat back, twirling her spoon in the parfait. With school work increasing and their school idol practice as well, it was getting harder and harder to be with Eli alone. Nozomi was biting down on her frustration. If only she opened up sooner. Maybe she would have had more time being Eli's girlfriend than just a friend.

Nozomi's eyes travelled to the other side of the restaurant. Two girls were studying quietly in the corner table. They looked about a year or so younger than Nozomi and Eli. One had long black hair, and the other was a short girl with brown hair and baby ponytails. 

'They are so into each other.' Nozomi noted, eyeing the silence between them. It was the sort of silence she and Eli also share at times, like a couple reading a favorite book or watching a movie. 'That's so nice. They can enjoy their love early. They have all the time in the world.'

They were definitely braver than Nozomi was. She sighed, spooning the parfait before offering it to Eli with a smile. Of course, Eli accepted it with a smile and a bite, but Nozomi felt Eli's feet slide up to leg, no shoes and only socks, underneath the table. Nozomi blushed, shaking her head at Eli's cheeky smile.

'I can't complain.'

+++

Yuu peeked over to her senpai. Touko didn't seem to notice her movements. Yuu looked down at her notes before looking up again. 

At the center of the restaurant was a couple she couldn't stop looking at. Two girls, one who looked like she was fourteen, with long lavender hair and the other was a brunette, so short she may as well be an elementary student. But the way they spoke to each other and smile and look into each others eyes-

'They're deeply in love.' Yuu thought to herself, writing down an answer on her math problem. She doesn't understand it. They were so open about their feelings, it was blinding Yuu. She found herself unable to look at them.

'That's so nice.' Yuu thought as she looked over to Touko. Her senpai has the habit of pushing her feelings on Yuu, but she has been behaving for awhile now. Not like it was a bad thing that Touko initiates the kissing. Yuu found it hard to express that sort of feeling, let alone share it. 

The lavender haired girl and the brunette started talking. Such unguarded smiles. Such uncaring laughter. Only those who knew love would wantonly show it off. 

Yuu looked away. She wondered what it would be like to express her feelings so openly like they could? 

It was at this moment that Touko wrote something on her notebook and slid it to Yuu. Yuu only glanced at it and sighed.

"Wanna make out?"

Yuu wrote on the notebook 'No' and pushed it back to Touko. Her senpai gave her the saddest puppy dog eyes, pouting and pointing at her work as if to say she finished and wanted a reward. After a minute, Yuu sighed and wrote on her notebook. She shoved it to Touko, giving the smallest smiles.

"Under the bridge. Nothing weird!"

'Can't say no to that pout.' 

\---

Bonus: 

Ruru/Eli/Touko: My girlfriend is so fudging cute! <333


End file.
